1. Field of Invention
A retractable wiring harness device attaches to the trailer frame near the trailer hitch and contains a length of retractable wiring harness which extends from a housing member to install within the wiring connection on a towing vehicle, the trailer wiring harness wired into the lighting and braking wiring harness of the trailer. When the trailer is disconnected from the towing vehicle and the retractable wiring harness is disconnected from the wiring connection of the vehicle, the wire cable is withdrawn into the housing member to retain the retractable wiring harness, keeping it off the ground and out of the way of the trailer hitch.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to wire and cord reel devices. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,060 TO Hibbs, an extension cord reel is disclosed having a single sided mounting reel upon which a cord is wound with an outer retaining ring attached to the reel. The reel in mounted on a frame and is held in place by a single pin axle. The winding of the cord in performed by manual means.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,657,491 to Ryder and 3,432,623 to Blanch disclose cord reels with a ratchet and pawl mechanism to retain the reel in place while the wound cord is deployed. Ryder also discloses a constant connection between the fixed end of the cord and the reel mechanism. A coil spring is disclosed in the retractable reel of U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,234 to Morey, which also includes an electrical cord with a fixed end and an extendable free end of the electrical cord.
A rotary transmission device which allows for the transmission of current between two rotary plates is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,138 to Kettenring, which appears to demonstrate four conductor wires mounted to a first rotary plate, with a second rotary plate having some means of contact with the first rotary plate for the transmission of current between the two rotary plates to provide current to a four wire harness. Another reel device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,243 to Yamamoto which discloses a retractable reel within a housing with a wire harness wound upon a central reel with one end of the harness attached to a fixed support arm and the other end of the wiring harness being free to extend from the housing to a desired length from the housing, providing the wiring harness at extendable lengths from the housing.